Order Of Ancients WIP
by ArchNecromancer
Summary: Something dark, Primal as the core inside, lurks hidden before humanity. Something Older, and Wiser then any Demon or Vampire...And they blend in oh so well - For now. Warning: Original story that crosses over with some mythologies. Full OC. -Hautius-
1. Begining Pt1

"I'd rather live with the pain of remembering him, and never being able to find him, rather then with the echos of loss in my heart."

Her voice was filled with sorrow, yet colder then the glaciers that lined the arctic horizen. The white stone pillars, cracked and worn with age, lined and held the golden roof of the temple. Along the center of the otherwise barren grey floor, a carpet stretched, from the lip of the stairs to a massive alter. She was kneeling before a golden throne, the skulls of the fallen adorned its base. White robes moved in unseen winds, fluttering like the wings of a bird around her fathers ankles. Golden trim along the robes hem had lost some of its luster with age. The male she kneeled before was ancient. Though he looked no older then she. Long white hair flowed over the sides of the throne and dias, cascading over his arms, with blonde highlights.

His icy blue eyes glared down at her, a crown of thorns upon his brow. He had tan yet pale skin that seemed to glow with an unearthreal light. Along his chest, the robes slit open and hung from his shoulders, showing off his well muscled arms. Glowing blue markings trailed down his hands like wisps of air, brushing over the ruby scepter in his hands. His mere presence commanded benevolence.

Behind him a vast mosaic of Yggdrasil, The tree of life, played out, ever moving, blooming, dying,eborn, over and over, showing all cycles of humanity. Red candles flickered in unseen winds, lighting the otherwise darkened hall of the Ancients. The other thrones were empty, her breathren not yet awakened from their mortal state. A large, glowing circular hole above her fathers throne showed a vision of paradise.

"My child, why would you forsake the ways for a mortal man?"

"He is not mortal!" She raised her voice sharply, her head snapping up, long flowing white hair splaying out in her sharp movement. Her golden eyes peircing. Abashed she had dared to do such a thing she lowered herself further into a bow.

"Forgive me father, I did not mean to raise my voice, but he is not mortal. He is one of us." Her face burned, she closed her eyes to hide the sting of tears. Surly he would punish her for her insolence. Instead he laughed. A loud boming laugh that reminded her of summer winds and fruits. She raised her head slowly, splaying her hands over her white skirt, the gold and purples of her metal chest plate glinting in the candle light. She was barefoot as well, golden anklets and wrist bands, the bonds of her powers, adorned her flesh.

"What you ask can be done. You have used your powers wisely, And you are my only daughter. I will grant your request... on one condition my dear..." She had almost let out the breath she had been holding, almost. Pale skin grew paler as she cleared her throat.

"You are most kind, Father, name the request and I shall fufill it."She waited then, not daring to look up. Though she showed no fear her heart was hammering. Doubts crossed her mind, but she held firm.

"Your task is to awaken Odin and the gods before Ragnarok. While searching for the one you have claimed. Now go."

"You are kind, my father."she whispered quietly, moving slowly backwards out of the room. A blinding white light shot out, lighting the hall to its former glory, which time she could see her former family dancing and laughing, together. Sharp feelings of regret rooted deep in her stomach as the vision faded, leaving her with only an ache in her soul. Turning, she looked out into the morning sun. She ran a hand through her lose hair. A large golden cross clinked against her breastplate as she took the first step from the hall, and into the mortal world.


	2. Begining pt 2

"So how did it go, sister?"

Orstache's child-like voice called out as she stepped off the last step onto the grassy ground. It was spring in the Overworld. His short, spiky red and golden hair framing his face, angelic in the figuratve sense of the word. He was a boy, not yet a man, though quite tall for his age. Fiery robes adorned his small frame as he bounded over to her, dipicting his status in Hell. Canary yellow eyes peered into hers, as if trying to read her thoughts. When his face grew more serious when she did not answer, she scowled at her younger brother.

"Stop that! I'll tell you in due time." surprising a laugh out of him. Linking his right arm through her left, he began walking, steering her away from the Great Hall and down the mountain trail. The myst that obscured the hall from mortal eyes parted with only a word from him, showing his mastery of Arcane magics over the years. They walked the dirt path, the golden designs on his robes glistening in the rising sun.

"He approved it, but gave me a rather hard task to do." Her voice was soft, as it was when around her family. She leaned lightly into Orstaches shoulder, with a sigh. Where her feet touched the gound, the grass wilted and bloomed anew. Her blackened lips were frowning, but she shook it off and formed a small smile. "I'll get it done though. I'll find him come hell or high water!"

"Thats the spirit!" He laughed deeply, as he lightly lifted her and swung her around. Her white skirt flaring around her, almost like a ballgown as she was placed back on her feet. The golden chains that held the skirt in place clinked together. The breast plate she wore stopped below her chest in a sharp 'V' cut. Long sleeves hung off her arms in white. Around her neck she wore a simple, blood red choker with the golden cross. The circlet she wore around her head was as black as her lips, with a single ruby drop in the center. The Moon Ancient hugged her brother gently, her thoughts turning inwards as they walked down the grassy stone path. Back to the mortal world.

As they descended, her brother knew to keep silent, letting his sister speak when she was ready, which could take hours. The path became more rocky, returning to the wilderness as the forests grew closer. Luna withdrew from her thoughts the closer they came to the small village near the forests edge. Her golden eyes scanning the area as they merged onto the tradesman's road. The village was far off in the distance, to the west, they, however, were moving east. Large rise fields lined the right side of the road, while forest conquered the left. Some had tried to clear the forest, but the beasts that protected the mountain, prevented it. Luna stopped, glancing up at the sky as villagers began walking the road to their fields.

"We do not need to tarry sister...Our brothers are waiting..." Orstache gently grabbed his sisters arm and began steering her down the path to the eastern temple. Luna, followed unthinking. She finally turned her eyes down to the road, avoiding the sight of some of the villagers passing. Loud and joking they brushed by her as if she were no more then a ghost. Which could have very well been the case.

"I hate this...Truly. I miss the days where we could walk freely within human sight. When we did not have to hide..." Her voice had turned cold, her anger seething off her.

"It cannot be helped. with those mages from the mainlands coming we have to hide. We can't start a war so soon. Not with the first brood still on the lose. We can't lose anyone right now. The mortals have to protect themselves."

Orstache had stopped before her. blocking her way. Giving her a slight shake of the shoulders he made her look up at him. "Foolishness will do no one any good. The races must stay seperated right now. You understand that, don't you?"

"I know..."She managed to sigh out, before forcing a smile onto her lips as she lightly punched his arm. "anyway. Minerva should have dinner ready when we get home, right? I'm starving." She smiled as she ducked under Orstache's sholder and began running with a light laugh down the path to the east. He took only a second to shake her head, before rushing after her. His long legs eating up the distance quickly till he was jogging beside her.


End file.
